JP 2011-162023 A (PTL 1), for example, proposes a pneumatic tire as a heavy load tire used in trucks, buses, and the like. This pneumatic tire prevents the occurrence of local wear on the tread surface, while improving the fatigue resistance of cords in particular at the width direction edge of the circumferential belt layer.